Autumn child, first love
by Aoi Akiko
Summary: Ever wondered why Allen Schezar was so determined not to let anyone he loved get hurt…? now with pictures in Ch 3...!
1. Autumn Child, first love

No. _Escaflowne _not mine. Allen Schezar not mine.

~*~*~*~

_We met during Gaea's most windy Autumn season, when the leaves swirled around us as if dancing in the air…_

~*~*~*~

"Captain…!!!" 

"What is it…?" the golden-crowned youth turned to respond to his young crew. He searched his head for this one's name, "Gaddes, am I correct…?" 

"Yes, Captain…" the younger man responded, bowing low. He pointed towards the camp they had set up, "Captain… some of the others have found… um… some*thing*…" 

The elder youth frowned. _Some*thing*…?_ he repeated in his mind. He nodded quickly and reached out for his sword, "Lead me there, Gaddes …" 

"Yes, Captain. At once, Captain…" the obedient man returned, turning to lead the way to show his superior what he and the other men had found, "Though… we highly doubt you would need your sword…" 

Gaddes led one young Allen Schezar towards a tree at the edge of the encampment. As they approached, the men turned to them and parted to the sides. Slicing through the crowd, the Knight of Caeli noticed they were nearing a hollowed tree with a bundle peeking from the shadows… 

_A bundle with feet…? _Allen gasped as he glanced down towards the roots of the tree. 

"Back to the camp, everyone…" the newly appointed leader commanded in a smooth voice, "Let me handle this…" 

"Alone, Captain…?" a chorus of unsure voices floated past his ears even as the aforementioned leader nodded. More whispers flew past, but he ignored them. He had seen how delicate the tiny feet peeking out of the coarse fabric were, as well as the golden anklets that encircled them - there was no doubt their findings were female. _Perhaps a young gypsy, lost as her band was traveling…?_

"It's alright, little one… I won't hurt you…" he soothed as he knelt by the entrance of the shadowy hole. A pained whimper sounded from within as the creature curled further into her hiding place. 

"_Gaijin_…" came a small whisper. 

"I won't hurt you, young one… You seem lost…" he repeated his assurance as he encouraged, holding out a hand towards her, "Please… perhaps we may be able to find your band…" 

Suddenly, quiet sobs trickled like a sad song from the tree, "_Okaa-san_… _Otou-san_… _Ken-nii-chan_… _Doko desu ne_…?" 

He was about to abandon all hope as time crept past, "If you wish, you may join us later. We have a camp not far from—" 

"_Matte_…!!" came a squeal as he turned around, a small body slamming into him. "_Iya_… _K-kowai_… _K-kowai desu_… _Matte kudasai_…" 

Surprised at how his departure made her suddenly have a change of heart, he sighed quietly with a smile. "It's alright… I won't leave you… Come…" 

~*~*~*~

_As her hood slipped away from her crown, I swore I had never encountered such beauty… Goddess… did such angels exists in our world…? What hath I done to deserve such rewards from Fate…?  
Raven plaits swirled upon her crown, woven with ribbons and butterfly combs… Eyes of shining emeralds, with the barest hint of gold… And unlike most, they were slightly slant, almost almond shaped… Query: I wonder where her origins lie…? _

~*~*~*~

He wrapped the cool bandage around her broken ankle firmly. 

"_Ite_…" she winced, her shoulders hunching. 

He stared up at her, "I apologize, dear one… Have I hurt you more…?" 

She turned to him, as if digesting his words. Solemnly, she gave a small smile, "_Iie_… _Arigato gozaimasu_…" 

Letting her silken skirt fall back into place, he nodded, though he did not understand the tongue she spoke with. "Rest… Let your leg heal… We will find your band as soon as possible." 

She frowned at him. "_Ba-an_…?" she repeated. 

"Yes… Your…" he hesitated, attempting to explain in the simplest of terms. The universal term for family struck him, "Your mama, papa, nana…" 

She turned away, "_Souka_…" she whispered, setting her delicate chin upon her raised knees, "_Okaa-san_… _Otou-san_… _Obaba_…" She buried her face into the material covering her legs and began sobbing brokenly, "_Ken-nii-chan_…" 

"Hey…" the male soothed, coming by her, "Don't worry… We'll find them…" 

He allowed her to sob upon his chest even as the sun dipped below the horizon and the first twilight star appeared. Exhausted, she ceased well into the night. He pressed her gently into the covers to rest. 

"Don't worry, beautiful one… I promise we will find you a home… The words of a Knight of Caeli, Allen Schezar…" 

~*~*~*~

_As the days passed, I learnt more of the strange guest I had welcomed into my camp. Slowly but surely, her presence was accepted by the family of men I called my crew. We exchanged tongues, learning new things everyday. But I believe the most memorable… was the day I learnt her name…_

~*~*~*~

She gasped with delight as she fingered the box he held. 

"_Nani desu ka_…?" she asked, to which he had learnt as 'what?' or 'explain…'. He opened the lid and lyrical music floated into the air. Her eyes lit up brightly, "_Sonna_… _Kirei desu_ _ne_…" 

"It's a music box," he explained, setting it on the table for her. Helping her stand, she limped towards the table and stared in wonder at the twirling figures and the small mechanical band that played its song. She clapped her hands with child-like joy. Turning to him, her lips mimicked its best, "_Moo-siko bokusu_…" 

He broke into a smile, "Quite…" Fingering the inscription on the side, he whispered in a quieter tone, "It belonged to my mother…" He pointed to the name, then to himself, "Mama. Mine…" 

She studied the strange words that framed the wood, then his face. Reaching out, she touched a cheek, "_Namae_…?" 

_Name,_ he translated with the limited vocabulary he had learnt recently. 

"My name is Allen Schezar, a Knight of Caeli…" he responded, sliding easily onto one knee and kissing her hand. As he turned toward her, he found her blushing furiously. He smiled genuinely, a hand to himself, "Allen." 

Despite her flushed countenance, she smiled prettily and returned the gesture. A similar hand to her chest, she whispered the sweetest sound aloft autumn winds… 

"_Atashi wa Akiko desu_…" 

~*~*~*~

_Akiko. Autumn child. And very befitting, as we had met during the same season…  
She made no mention of her origins. I did not press her for details. Whether she couldn't remember, or *wouldn't* remember, I cannot tell…   
__I let her stay. She was a gift from the Goddess as she flitted through our camp. A gifted cook, a superb medic and a wonderful tailor, the men soon not only accepted her, but were less-than-likely willing to let her go.   
__Nonetheless, I have to let her go someday, I thought… So preparations were made to ask Lady Gabriella at the palace to take her in, perhaps as one of the young princesses' maid or nanny…   
__Alas, the best laid plans always go awry… _

~*~*~*~

"You are… sending me away… _Aren-nii-chan_…?" the girl he had spent the last 6 months with in the wilderness questioned haltingly in his tongue, with exception to the last word. 

"I am not sending you away, per se, Akiko…" he explained, catching her hand as they stood by the sill, bathed by lunar's embrace, "I am offering you a chance to live in luxury in the capitol… I have a great friend who would place you within the chambers of princesses. Would you not like that, dear one…?" 

She turned her eyes from him, "_Souka_…" 

That one word broke his heart. 

For the past 6 months he had been teaching her his language, she had never reverted back to her own. The only word she kept dear to her heart was by adding _-nii-chan _to his name, which meant 'brother'. He had grown attached to the suffix, and somehow… now… perhaps he was growing attached to the girl who said it… 

"May I propose a compromise, Akiko…?" he suddenly suggested. She lifted her head slightly, "What this… com-pro-mise…?" 

"I'll take you to the capitol regardless, and introduce you to my friend. You may stay there for a few days to decide which life suits you best…" he stroked her porcelain cheek, "If you wish to stay in the palace, then we shall respect your choice. If you wish to remain with the Crusade, then… I have no qualms about your decision either…" 

Her eyes lit up, "Really…?" Before he could respond, she flew into his arms, "Sankyuu…" 

He was stunned at her reaction, then softened his features, patting her head. "You are welcome, my dear Autumn Child…" 

~*~*~*~

_We arrived at the palace just in time for the Summer Festival. Seeing Akiko's bright eyes, I suggested accompanying her to the Annual Summer Bazaar. Before I could say more, she had dragged me through the throng of people, past the brightly colored stalls…   
She paused at a few of them, staring curiously at the strange things behind the counters. I explained each to the best of my knowledge. I even won her a few keepsakes, to her delight. It was truly a beautiful day…   
As evening approached, we laughed happily as we left the Bazaar, only to stop by a small stall at the edge of the square. She tugged at my sleeve, begging me to explain what the star-within-a-circle symbolized. I told her it was the sign of a fortune teller. Her eyes lit up, and she pleaded for permission to have her fortune read. I sighed and consented. A quarter of an hour later, she emerged, a strange contented smile on her lips.   
I asked if she had enjoyed the premature reading of her future, and she nodded wholeheartedly, though keeping it a secret. I knew better than to ask, for her own fortune was for her own enjoyment.   
Little did I know she would tell me either way… _

~*~*~*~

"_Ne_, _Aren-nii-chan_…" she began as she patted her companion beside her on the knee, "Why do we have two moons…?" 

"One is the Mystic Moon, and the other, Luna," the blond-haired man explained, smiling up at the two spheres, "They say both are cursed… but I believe otherwise…" 

"Really…?" she returned with childlike wonder. He turned to her and nodded quietly. 

"_Ne_, _Aren-nii-chan_…" she fidgeted, her makeshift dinner tray lain on the steps of the docks they had chosen for their meal. She edged herself closer to her companion, "Did you know that people can come from the big moon…?" 

"The Mystic Moon…?" he affirmed, a surprised eyebrow arched elegantly over his eye, "Where did you hear such things, Akiko…?" 

"The woman at the fortune stall. She told Akiko she came from the big moon…" the girl explained. Then she smiled secretly as she bowed her head, "She also say that Akiko will find a happy life with someone she love…" 

"Is that so, Akiko…?" he laughed, a brotherly arm draped over her shoulders. She nodded, "_Aa_… And she say that Akiko should tell him soon, to make Akiko's happy life come true…" 

"And who is this lucky boy, I wonder…?" he massaged her shoulder and leaned against her. 

His gesture was in vain, for she detached herself from him and turned up to locked her gaze with his. There was something familiar, yet foreign shining in her eyes. 

"Akiko…?" 

"You, Allen-_kun_…" she answered, raw feeling poured into her sweet voice, "You are Akiko's love…" 

~*~*~*~

_I supposed I should've known all along. But I had turned a blind eye to it. Besides, I had never experienced love before, and so one cannot blame me for being naïve. But the moment it hung before my eyes, I knew it to be true…   
__I was similarly attracted to Akiko, but knew it not as love yet… However, her feelings for me were pure and genuine. I did not have the heart to turn her away…   
__The first kiss we shared that moonlit night was as chaste as our virgin hearts. She tasted of peaches and wine, sweet and addictive. She smelt of cherry blossoms, reminding me of my happier childhood. Indeed, she was beautiful…  
Akiko clung to me constantly, and I guess my open affections to her did not go unnoticed after all. Our relationship was kept a secret, but Gaddes and Lady Gabriella guessed it within a week. Perhaps it was her transition between calling me 'Aren-nii-chan' to 'Allen-kun' that alerted my fellow crewmember. My mentor on the other hand, had resorted to suspending me from my studies for a week to 'sort out my priorities'. I must say, I *did* use the time rather… productively…  
__It was during that time that I first took Akiko to my bed… _

~*~*~*~ 

Her willing lips pressed back with as much fervor as he had initiated since evening cast its first rays upon the two young lovers seated by the window. 

"A-allen… -_kun_…" she whispered, her swollen lips tempting. He stroked her lily-white cheek, "Akiko…" 

She hung her head as her cheeks heated, warming under his fingertips. Nuzzling his chest, she whispered, "I am ready… _koibito_…" 

He cradled her slight body and carried her to his bed where the sheets had already been pulled down for the night. She clung to him as he settled her back onto the pillows. He stared at her robed chest, suddenly unsure of what to do. 

She tilted his face to lock her gaze with him. "_Hajime kudasai_, Allen-_kun_…?" she whispered, granting him a slight peck on the lips. He broke into a smile, his resolution renewed… 

Warm white hands slipped past the snow-white robe to reveal flushed pink skin underneath. Though she was definitely not of white blood, her pale features seemed to argue otherwise. As the last of her worldly coverings were shed, he stood back to admire his first love. 

She shyly shied away from his appreciative stare. Her raven tresses whispered past her lily-white shoulders, framing a slight pert chest that continued down a small feminine waist that later flared outwards as slender hips and alabaster legs. He licked his suddenly too-dry lips. 

"Akiko…" he whispered, then his lips formed a word in her language, "_Kirei_…" 

"Allen-_kun_…" she called. 

He languidly began unbuttoning his similarly snow-white shirt. As she gasped, his groin tightened. It was both an agony and a relief to finally step away from his dark leather trousers and crawl back onto the bed with her. 

"Akiko…" he breathed, claiming her lips once more, but instead of the passionate kisses they had shared throughout the evening, this one was soft and tender, as if to assure her during the times to come. 

"Allen…" she returned, her slim legs traveling up his long leg and resting against his hip. 

"I love you…" 

~*~*~*~

_Our first union was not the most perfect one, but it served us well. Albeit its clumsy, unsynchronized rhythm, we clung to one another more dearly than before soon after.   
__Never have I felt so free, despite bound to someone of this world. Never so joyful, nor in bliss. Truly, this was love… Akiko and I, we were one…   
Many more nights were spent exploring one another, learning of new things I would never have dreamt of. My first love… my first woman… Everything seemed perfect…  
Everything, until I met Princess Marlene… _

~*~*~*~

"You will be her private escort," Lady Gabriella instructed. He sighed, "I had assumed that you were her escort, Lady Gabriella…" 

His mentor frowned at him, maroon-braid shifting. "I *am*, young Schezar, but King Aston insists on a male escort while the Princess is away from the capitol. I will stay by her side, but now, you will too…" 

"Why has King Aston chosen me, Lady Gabriella…?" the blond knight complained half-heartedly, "Surely there are others more suitable—" 

"You were chosen upon the Council's recommendation," the elder declared fiercely, standing up from her seat. Then she felt the bridge of her nose, "You worry that your duty would clash with your time with your young foreign lover, do you not…?" 

A little defeated, he turned towards one side and mumbled, "Yes…" 

"Young Akiko shall have to learn that you are a dutiful knight, Allen Schezar…" the elder quipped lightly, though not in the tone that suggested acidity. Rather, she sounded almost motherly. She sighed, "You have no choice in this, Schezar… and as high as my rank within the Council, I cannot aid you this time…" Coming by him and patting his shoulder, she urged, "Come now… It is time I introduced you to the Princess…" 

~*~*~*~

_As soon as I laid eyes upon her, I felt a twinge of feeling, followed by a pang of guilt. Nonono… I could not be falling for a Princess, and yet still be in love with my beloved Akiko… Oh, but my heart was torn between them - a princess of my own blood, and a goddess of foreign reign…   
__As my duties continued, I spent less and less time with my faithful lover, and more and more time with my new Lady. And during that time, I believe, my heart swayed precariously between them both.   
In time, I knew, I had to choose between them.  
And to my damnation, I chose wrong… _

~*~*~*~

"Akiko…!!" he gasped as his lips parted from the princess' own. Dazed, the woman of royal blood hardly noticed the pale face that peeked out of the shadows, betrayal shining in her emerald-gold eyes. 

"What is—" Lady Gabriella rushed into the scene and took everything in at once. Holding the princess steady, she motioned to her apprentice, "Allen, GO!!" 

"B-but…" 

"I will take care of Princess Marlene," the elder hissed, cradling her charge. She jerked her head towards the fading footsteps, "Run after her…" 

"Thank you, Lady Gabriella…" 

"Akiko…!!" 

"Allen-_kun _said he loved Akiko…" she sobbed as she turned to face him, backing against the roof, "Did he lie to Akiko…?" 

"No…" the frantic lover shook his head, reaching out to her, "I never lied to you, Akiko… I would never hurt you…" 

"But Allen-_kun_ kisses Marlene-_hime_… like he kisses Akiko…" she argued, her small voice choked with tears, "How can Allen-_kun_ love two women, but Akiko loves only one man…?" 

"Please, Akiko…" he pleaded, the tear-streaked face mirroring his breaking his heart, "I *do* love you… You'll always be the first one I love… Come back…" 

"Be Allen-_kun_'s first love…? But not only love…?" she whined, "_Doushite_…?" 

"Only love…" he amended, falling to his knees, "My only love… Please, don't go, Akiko…" 

~*~*~*~

_Akiko and I returned to our cabin in the Crusade in tears. We made love, but I was more guilt-laden than passionate. I did everything in my power to assure her she was still mine. Watching her sleep that night, I renewed my vow…  
However, I believe her seeing me grant the Princess' first kiss killed her. Slowly, my Akiko began slipping away from me. She would refuse spending her time with me, instead choosing to work with Gaddes and the others on the Crusade. She even went to the extreme of refusing to lie with me at night, preferring to sleep alone.   
__I was angry at first, but anger did not sustain me. It was like watching my mother waste away when Celena had disappeared. I would not let another die in my eyes again. I had to regain my Akiko, no matter the costs…   
__I set a date a week prior to the anniversary of our meeting. Lady Gabriella covered my back, and for that I was truly grateful. Heeding her constant nagging, I decided it was time to offer Akiko official Ladyship…   
How did I know I was already too late…? _

~*~*~*~ 

"Gaddes, have you seen Akiko recently…?" 

"She isn't with you, Captain…?" the younger man gasped, pausing from his work, "She left days ago…" 

"No. She isn't…" he froze, alarm flared in the young Captain's heart, "Unless… no… she couldn't have…" 

The blond-haired Knight of Caeli leapt onto his horse and sped back to where he had come from. He tore past the halls of the palace and threw his doors open. 

Akiko was everywhere… The golden wind-chime hanging by his window… The _origami _figurines that decorated his shelves… The embroidered cushions she had sewn… Everywhere… 

Everywhere but in his heart… 

Lady Gabriella suddenly came up behind him. 

"Lady Akiko isn't here, Allen Schezar…" 

"No…" he shook his head in disbelief. 

"She came to me a few days ago. She wanted to give you this…" she pressed a small folded note into his hands as he stood there, loss for words. Patting his shoulder, she began walking away, "I will send word to the Council to excuse you from your duties for a few days…" 

The doors closed behind him. His legs buckled beneath him, and he fell back into a graceless heap. 

"No…" 

He clenched his hands into fists as the first tears began to fall. The folded note in his hand reminded him of his lover's last memory to him. He brought the note up to his misty eyes and trembled as he opened it. 

A golden maple leaf lay inside, together with one word. 

_Sayonara_. 

~*~*~*~

_Sayonara. Forever goodbye… _

_I had thrown away the first love I ever had. The only one whose pure heart beat only for me. How could I have been so foolish…? How was I so blind…?  
How could I have shattered my dear Akiko's soul…?   
__I wept for days where I had crumpled to the floor, clutching the single autumn leaf and the last message my dearest one had left me. Lady Gabriella came in and whacked some sense into my head, and I was too tired to protest, so I listened. Her words made me make an eternal promise.   
I vow, upon my life, I will never break another heart in the name of love ever again. _

~*~*~*~

She approached him from her seat on the bower, "Allen…" 

The Knight of Caeli smiled brightly at her and bowed, kissing her hand, "Princess Marlene…" 

From above them, an elder cursed as she sipped at her wine, "You better stay true to your promise, Allen Schezar. Or so help me, I *will* behead you, as you asked…" Then she turned her eyes towards the Mystic Moon, "Rest in peace, Akiko…"

~*~*~*~

_Reason for writing this fic:   
Too many people end up bashing Allen for no good reason... just because he's a over-gentlemanly character. Aoi Akiko is new to both fiction writing and this series, but I find his character quite interesting. Gomen nasai if most of the Escaflowne fandom thinks I'm a nutcase..._

_[1] __Ever wondered why Allen Schezar was so determined not to let anyone he loved get hurt…? As the series progressed, we saw that he had snagged almost every female (except the catpeople: Merle, who was very, very attached to Van; and Naria/Eriya, who were similarly very, very attached to the former's elder brother, Folken) he encountered, even *before* the actual timeline began - there was Marlene-hime, then Millerna-hime, and I believe perhaps at some point even Eries-hime, and of course, Kanzaki Hitomi… But has we ever wondered what the true reason was…? _

_[2] As a second note, when Dilandau demanded Hitomi's origins, how was Allen able to conjure up her origins 'from the East' so quickly… unless he saw resemblance to the Eastern people some time before…?   
(*sweatdrop* of course, let us *conveniently* forget the fact that Hitomi-chan has honey-blond hair and evergreen eyes...)_

_[3] Yes, I deliberately put in a clear-cut language barrier between Allen and Akiko. Though in Escaflowne, Allen would've been able to speak 'flawless Japanese', in this, he shall speak 'flawless Asturian', and Akiko shall be the only one to use Japanese. Why? Have you contemplated the confusion it'd cause if they were of different races, but able to speak the same language...?_

_[4] Allen should be... um... 17 or 18 at the beginning of this fiction...? Akiko is 17. And contrary to belief, the Akiko in this story has no connection to the author's name *nod*._

_[5] If most of you caught on that you've never heard of 'Lady Gabriella' while watching Escaflowne, well... you all deserve a virtual plushie. Yes, Lady Gabriella is my own original character. I have plans to continue my line of fictions formally introducing Lady Gabriella into the series. For the record, Lady Gabriella is 11 older than Allen Schezar, and is his mentor. I know, I know, he learnt most of his skills from Balgas, but what about literature and history and geography, ne...?_

_[6] If you've gotten this far, you deserve a reward. May Aoi Akiko offer you virtual lollipops..._


	2. Expanded Lost scenes

No. _Escaflowne _not mine. Allen Schezar not mine. 

~*~*~*~  
~*~ Allen Schezar ~*~ 

I remembered she was hungry, so I slipped away from the dining area to steal her some food from the kitchens. Peering past the doors with my tray, I called out, "I'm here…"

Her gaze had been on the outside. As soon as she heard my voice, she turned and smiled happily, bouncing on my bed. I chuckled. Perhaps I had been spoiling my guest a tad too much. 

"You have yet to eat, pretty one…" I laughed as I brought her the tray. She stopped bouncing long enough for me to seat myself across her and steady the tray on my lap. She stared curiously at the plates littering the wood. I brought a plate with some bread and cold meat. 

"Does this suit you, pretty one…?" I beckoned, preparing a simple sandwich and holding it out to her. She stared at it, then at me, then at *it*… Craning her neck past my hand, she tried to see what else I had brought. 

"_Ringo_…!" she squealed, reaching past my hand and grabbing a fruit. I was a little put off by her refusal of my meal, but then realized that perhaps she had never seen white cuisine as opposed to her own. A fruit would prove safer in this sense, for in its natural form, it remained the same no matter the region. 

I watched her as she bit hungrily into the red fruit, smiling as the sweetness filled her mouth. She turned to gaze at me. Holding it out with both hands, she proceeded to offer me a bite, "_Ringo_…?"

I pushed the bread I had prepared aside and took sphere out of her hand. Now was as good a time to exchange cultures, I supposed. I mouthed the word slowly for her, "Ap-ple…"

"_Ringo_!" she insisted, reaching out for her lunch. I smiled and held it away, repeating, "Ap-ple…"

She frowned at me, her lips pouting. Her stomach growled, and she relented, "_Aa-poru_…"

"Close…" I commented, returning her meal. She laughed and snatched it from my hand, biting into it. I watched her quietly from my perch at the foot of the bed. 

Her first course finished, she bounced on the bed to catch my attention. She pointed to my lap, where some other fruits lay. It was too far for her to reach with her immobile broken ankle. I chuckled, and held out another round morsel, "Peach…"

"_Momo_…" she returned. 

"Peach…"

She struggled, the foreign word dancing on the tip of her tongue, "_Pi-ichi_…"

I gave it to her. As she took it, I murmured, "_Momo_…"

It became a game between us. She would point to something and I would translate it for her. She would insist on what her language called it, and I would equally insist on mine. In the end, she would say it in Asturian, and I would return it in whatever language she had taught me in. The lesson went on for most of the afternoon…

By early evening, I had tired her out. She suppressed a small yawn and pointed me back to the bed. I had been carrying her around the room, so now, I headed back to where we had begun. Sitting on the sheets, she bounced once more, "_Shindai_…"

"Bed."

"_Beddo_…"

"_Shindai_…"

She smiled tenderly, settling herself. Closing her eyes, she murmured, "_Oyasumi_…"

This time, I didn't know what she had meant. Instead, I let it slide. Watching her fall asleep, I whispered back, "_Oyasumi_…" 

~*~*~*~

Her leg had healed less than a day ago, and already she was active on her sandaled feet, running excitedly from one corner of the camp to another. Her contagious cheerfulness never seemed to disturb the men, watching her like brothers as she wove between them to observe their chores. 

"_A-ren_…!!" she would call, mispronouncing my name. I didn't mind – it was a change from formality. I strode lightly towards where she was waiting for me. 

"What is it, Akiko…?"

She pointed to the distance. "_Yama_…"

I turned to the direction of her hand. "Mountain, Akiko…"

"_Mau ten_…"

"Captain…!" a new voice joined us. We turned simultaneously to see my young second-in-command approaching us with that slight swagger in his step. 

My charge stepped closer to me, unsure of our visitor. It was no wonder – I was the only one she had come to trust, since I was the only one whom she had seen all this while. None of my men nor my crew are allowed up my chambers. 

The younger teen smiled at the face peering behind my sleeve. Instead of exchanging his customary greetings with me, he held out a friendly hand towards the one behind me. 

"Hey there. I'm Gaddes."

Feeling I should allow the introduction, I stepped away to bereft her of her hiding place. 

She squeaked. 

"_A-akiko desu_…" she stammered. 

"Hey there, Akiko…" Gaddes returned, jerking his hand a little, "Let's shake on it."

I knew better, for our first greeting had been the same. I placed a hand on Gaddes' own and said, "Watch…"

Akiko smiled brightly. Her greeting was more formal than anything we had seen, but to me, it was just as unique. Gaddes, on the other hand, was awed. 

She bowed low, her hands set on her knees. The raven plaits fell past her shoulders as she lowered her upper half to our waist level. 

"_Hajimemashite_…" she greeted, "_Yoroshiku onegaiishimasu_…"

"Well I'll be…" my fellow companion mumbled, "That's gotta be a mouthful…" But he was smiling. Mirroring her, he bowed to her (though not as low, and for not as long) and rose at the same time as she. 

Then he patted her on the shoulder, "Welcome to the Crusade, kiddo…"

Following Gaddes' welcome, the other boys tumbled over themselves towards the bewildered girl, fighting for the opportunity to be part of such a foreign custom. I rolled my eyes, finally barking orders for them to file into a single line instead of jumping up and down like monkeys. Akiko laughed. 

Despite the rowdiness of the whole scene, I felt blessed. Watching my men exchange formalities with my guest, I suddenly realized…

_ Akiko has been accepted… She's now part of this family… _

~*~*~*~

The months that followed were happy ones. 

During the night, Akiko and I met to exchange languages. I taught her how to speak grammatical Asturian, and she learnt fast. She was thoroughly glad to be able to converse, albeit sometimes brokenly, to the other men within our camp without help…

During the day, Akiko eagerly followed any of us, helping with whatever she could. The men taught her how to tie ropes and set up camp as we moved from site to site, upon a scouting for Asturia. She learnt how sheets were folded and how supplies were inventoried. But mostly, she aided in the kitchens. Tomas and Kip, the two heads in charge, welcomed her warmly before every meal was served. Later, they welcomed her ever more, especially when they learnt how much better her cooking was compared to their own. The men loved her for the very same reason as well…

Once, she frowned at _Kio-nii-chan_'s torn shirt, poking at the broken threads and tanned skin underneath for a whole evening. Relenting almost reluctantly, the man promised he would mend it – until Reeding reminded him he couldn't sew a stitch while guffawing away. The small girl offered her services for the task. The men managed to scrounge up the few necessities to make a sewing kit. Offering it almost sheepishly as a gift one evening while we sat around a warm fire, she was so happy she hugged them all tightly. Within a week, _ Kio-nii-chan_'s shirt was mended… as well as the dozen other men who had shyly hidden their likewise torn garments missing buttons and cufflings…

One man had given her a coin for her efforts. New to the concept of payment, she approached my tent bashfully one night in hopes I could explain the strange contribution she had received. It took me at least half-a-candle's length to both discover her culture was used to bartering, and in turn describe the idea placing monetary value on services such as her tailoring. The money she earned could be kept for buying other items later on. She awed at my elucidation, finally able to appreciate the silver syllings and gold pieces. Nonetheless, I was glad she was naïve to greed. She took only what was given to her, and if she was not paid, she treated it as a gift to her _ onii-chan_s either way…

With all her gracious efforts, it was no wonder that in due time, the men were treating her akin to a sister instead of a guest. I witnessed their protectiveness over her when she screamed as she was gathering wood. The men rushed to her aid, three fending off the wild bear that had scared her so, while two others gathered her into their arms and whisked her off to safer grounds. I found them all crowding around her curled up figure, shivering with fright. But while she seemed to treat everyone equally, I was still the only one who could chase away her doubts and comfort her to sleep…

As we neared the capitol city, the men began lagging and worked as if agitated. I wondered why, and after many nights, I finally discovered the reason. The crew knew that bringing Akiko into the capitol may well mean leaving her there, for scouting camps and the Crusade were no place for a lady. I overheard Theo say that having her flit around the camp was like seeing his sister again, and the others quickly agreed. He would be sad to have her go…

It *was* similar to having her like a younger sibling. The Autumn Child was one of the brighter things in our lives in the wilderness. Still, my rational mind knew what must be done… Reluctantly, I began writing to my mentor in the palace to secure a place for my young charge, in hopes I was doing the right thing. Lady Gabriella wrote back to say she would like to meet the spirited foreigner, and would decided only after what could be done. 

Telling Akiko though, proved the hardest thing yet… 

~*~*~*~

Just as I thought, my charge was reluctant to leave the surroundings she had learnt to call home. In the end, I offered a compromise. I would take her to the palace as planned. Lady Gabriella would introduce her accordingly. She would be given the freedom to choose which path suited her more. If she likened the palace scene, then I would leave her to Lady Gabriella's care. If she insisted on staying with the Crusade… then I would make arrangements to have her officially enlisted within our ranks. 

As we had arrived at the capitol city at the beginning of summer, the city was decorated handsomely in preparation for the celebration of another year – the Annual Summer Bazaar. Akiko's eyes danced with awe as she pointed out the whole city lain before us, sparkling in the sunlight. When asked, I told her of the fairgrounds that was being set up in the city square. 

The men were dying for some respite from their travels, so I gave them the day off to enjoy themselves. All that was left were Akiko and I, standing side by side at the edge of the great city. Jumping on the chance to spend what might be our last days together as friends, I invited her as my companion to the Bazaar. 

She was delighted with the streamers and ribbons that hung from the rooftops, charmed by the lyrical band that piped familiar Asturian folksongs. We tried the different foods available – I enjoying the things I had long been denied since traveling, she sampling them for the first time in her life. A small archery booth was set up for the more daring, and Akiko cheered me happily from the sides. We were given the choice when choosing our prizes. Seeing my companion eyeing the row of dolls so, I choose that over the display of pocket watches and short daggers the stall owner tempted me with. 

Watching her finger the porcelain doll in her hands, my heart soared. 

Evening approached fairly quickly, and so we bought our evening meal in little trays to appease our hunger. One last stall caught the eye of my friend – a fortune stall. Indeed, nothing ceased to amaze her. She pushed the doll in her hands into my own, gathered her silken skirts and rushed towards it. 

Then she paused, realizing she had yet to ask my permission. Timidly she turned to me. I smiled – who could deny her simple request…? – and nodded. She broke into a grin and ducked behind the violet curtain to discover the secrets of her life…

Little did I know her secrets were somehow tied to my own… 

~*~*~*~

We sat on the steps by the docks to partake of our dinner, watching the moons shine above us. Akiko thought little of the strange meal I told her was one of Asturia's most famous snacks, frowning at the shriveled meat most comically. She gobbled it nonetheless, the taste making up for its appearance. Her childlike joy made me smile. 

How she reminded me of my dear Celena… 

Fed and contented, we laid back to enjoy the quiet evening atmosphere. She pointed up towards the sky and asked the significance of two moons. In return, she informed me that she had been told of the connection of our Gaea to the Mystic Moon, and that she had met someone from the world beyond. I shook my head, "Where did you hear such things, Akiko…?"

"The woman at the fortune stall. She told Akiko she came from the big moon…" the girl that sat beside me edged closer against my side. My arm automatically took to its new position on her opposite shoulder, holding her close as a brother would. She smiled suddenly, her gaze dropping from our shared observation of the skies, "She also say that Akiko will find a happy life with someone she love…"

"Is that so, Akiko…?" I laughed. Somewhere deep inside me, I was amazed at how innocent she was. Any fortune-teller could have told her the same…

She nodded, "_Aa_… And she say that Akiko should tell him soon, to make Akiko's happy life come true…"

I felt a tug at my heart when I heard her words. "And who is this lucky boy, I wonder…?" I asked, almost dreading the answer. She had been so close to so many in my band, I was quite certain she had fallen for one of them… Perhaps it was Theo, who treated her so kindly… or Kip, who showered her with little gifts… or Gaddes, who cared for her most… 

She turned to me with strange eyes. Within the shimmer of emerald-gold, lay something I had been too blind to see – until now… It was like gazing into her eyes for the very first time…

"Akiko…?" I whispered. 

"You, Allen-_kun_…" she answered, a small hand touching the side of my face, "You are my love…"

If my heart had not stopped beating before, it did now…

I had never thought she would return the growing feelings I had for her, though I hardly called it love. Perhaps it was because I had never been in love before, so I was confused with the stirrings within my soul. But when she bared her pure heart to me, the genuine feelings it invoked leapt to life once more, and I knew it to be true. 

"Akiko…" I spoke her name, a hand tilting her face so that I could search her eyes. Her eyes did not lie...

And so, neither would I…

"Akiko…" I breathed, my eyelids fluttering close as I drew myself closer to her. Faintly, I heard her swallow, returning with a whisper, "Allen…"

The touch of her silken lips made me eager for more. I pressed myself firmly against the softness. She tasted of peaches and wine, sweet and addictive. Her warmth tempted my cool body. The way she molded herself against me as I embraced her, I could've sword upon my title that it seemed as though she was made for me, and only me…

When we broke away from each other, she blinked her bright eyes at me, pools of shining gold. "Allen…?"

I smiled, answering her wordless question. She broke into childlike joy, her arms flung behind my back. I had accepted her as my first love. I had said yes… 

~*~*~*~

"_*SCHEZAR*_, are you even _ *LISTENING* _to me…?!" 

My mentor's fierce admonishment broke my silent reverie. Hesitantly, I nodded. Repeating the little that had made it into my head, I mumbled, "One of the more diplomatic ways of uniting kingdoms are not by offering an alliance, but by the ties of love…"

Love… that was what had diverted me from my lessons in the first place. My mind had wandered to the many evenings spent with the lost half of me I had recently gained. The golden sun and laughing sky that reminded me of her bright eyes and lyrical mouth did not help any…

A groan sounded from across the table. I turned to see my mentor shaking her head, tightly formed fists on the table. I gulped. Perhaps I had pushed my luck too far…

"Allen Schezar, you have given me no choice…" Lady Gabriella's smooth alto was edged with ice, "I hereby suspend you from your lessons for the week…"

My back straightened suddenly, "B-but—"

She growled as she rose from her seat, "It is obvious your head has floated *beyond* the borders of Asturia…! I would not be in the _*LEAST*_ surprise to find it beyond the Mystic Moon even…!" She snatched the book in my hand and pointed towards the door, "Out."

I truly regretted my disobedience. Spending my time under Lady Gabriella's tutelage was one of the things I yearned for during my travels. I sighed and gathered my other things. Bowing as I left, I spoke in soft tones, "I apologize for my distraction… Forgive me, Lady Gabriella, it will not happen again when I return…"

"It had better not," she hissed, slamming the book down onto the table. I winced slightly, her anger startling me (though I knew of it long ago). I bowed again. 

I was a foot from the door when I heard her voice once more, "One more thing, Schezar!"

Turning, I blinked, "Yes…?"

She paused, as if suddenly unsure of what she wanted to say. Then she scowled. Flipping the book in her hand to a random page, she mumbled, "Akiko likes white roses…"

My throat caught. What my mentor meant to say was that her time spent looking after Akiko as she explored the palace had lent her new knowledge to my advantage. I smiled gratefully, "Acknowledged, Lady Gabriella… And… thank you…" 

~*~*~*~

"One moment, Captain…" my second-in-command planted himself firmly in my path. I groaned, "What now, Gaddes…?"

"She's not ready yet…" the boy teased, grinning like a fool. I frowned at him, "Ready? What do you mean by 'Ready'…?"

"Just a little more, Gaddes…!" someone else's voice called from just beyond our current position along the cramped hallways of the berthed Crusade ship. 

My relationship with Akiko was a secret no longer. The crew congratulated me heartily, glad for their Captain. I felt that their encouragements were too much, but welcomed them all the same. When I was away, they took it upon themselves to watch over the Autumn Child – something I had gratefully admired. 

"Here she comes…" Theo announced, coming out of a room. Gaddes immediately stepped to the side to allow me passage. 

I did not get very far…

Akiko stepped away from the room, her slim figure clad in a simple but no less stunning dress patterned by tiny flowers. It was not the suffocating, high-collared gowns she abhorred when I had asked her to try upon our presentation to the King, nor was it the inappropriate, low-cut attire she had not approved of when I had taken her to the tavern with my men. This dress suited her perfectly, the lace delicately showing just the barest hint of her pale skin, the intricate ribbons contrasting the color of her eyes. The fair kerchief holding the hair away from her face brought out every feature of her angelic face. 

"Turn around for Allen-_kun_, Akiko…" Kio suggested. The girl shyly did so, twirling the skirt that danced around her legs with graceful ease. 

"Akiko bought herself a dress with the money she earned…" Gaddes explained, chuckling, "Tomas and I brought her to the town to make her choice."

"You're both geniuses…" I mumbled, passing him my gloves absently as I took a step towards my love. Taking her ungloved hands into mine, I whispered, "You're beautiful…"

"_Honto_…?" she whispered back. 

I nodded, kissing the white area behind the knuckles of one hand. 

"Beautiful…" I repeated. 

"Oi, oi… Kip and I have prepared dinner for you two, Captain… Don't waste it, eh…?"

My eyes not leaving the twin pools shining past the veil of ebony, I acknowledged them with a nod. Offering an arm to my lady, I beckoned, "Shall we…?" 

~*~*~*~

The candlelit table behind a makeshift privacy curtain was nowhere near as elegant as I would have wanted it to be, but the sentiments behind made me forgive everything. What was more, Akiko was seated across me, and that was what mattered most. 

I had expected nothing more for dinner, really. Kip's specialty was soup, and since Kio doesn't know how to cook, I suspected Kip had him do most of the shopping and chopping. On the other hand, Kio is an excellent fighter with his dagger…

For months, I had taught her proper table etiquette and the use of cutleries, for though her own was only slightly below Asturian standards, she had never seen a spoon or fork or knife. In exchange, she had taught me some of her own, enlightening me how her people managed a meal without the additional table accessories. 

Akiko took up the silver spoon and raised it for me to see. I chuckled. She smiled at her joy of remembering all the lessons I had given her. 

She had already done so many things observing our custom tonight, I saw no need for her to do more. Instead, I brushed the silverware away from the table, letting it clatter on the stone floor beneath…

She blinked at me, thoroughly confused. A minute later, she did the same, receiving a silent signal from my eyes. 

I placed both hands on the sides of the bowl and brought it away from the table, my eyes never leaving hers. She mirrored my actions, knowing what I was doing. My mind automatically followed the flow of my thoughts as I remembered how she had shown me this gesture not too long ago.

_ 'One hand on the base, the other on the side. Turn three times, clockwise. Touch the bowl to your forehead. Sip…'_

I knew exactly what to do. And what was better, I knew the reason as well…

_ 'The bonding of two souls…'_

_ '… sip three times. One, two, three… Turn three times, in the opposite direction. Place the bowl in the middle of the table. Exchange…'_

I placed the bowl a little to the right of the center lines. My beloved did likewise. As our hands turned to partake of one another's bowl, I caught hers. 

"Allen…"

I never let go, even as I pushed my chair backwards and circled the table to come to her side. Kneeling before her, I kissed her hand. 

"Allen…"

My lips exchanged her hand for her lips as I brought myself up to her face. Behind me, I heard the men groan as I ignored the dinner they had prepared. A little while later, Gaddes shooed them away. I reminded myself to thank him afterwards…

Meanwhile, the surroundings faded into black. The only thing that existed in my world was my dear Autumn Child. Nothing else stood out. There was only her and me…

"Allen…" she breathed, her eyes misty. 

And I knew, I had truly fallen… 

~*~*~*~

"Allen…!!" 

"Akiko…" I exclaimed as she sat beside me, a basket in her hands. I saw she had returned to wearing her traditional robes. My sword lain aside, I admonished lightly, "You shouldn't be here, Akiko… The training grounds are no place for a lady…"

"I brought you some food, Allen-_kun_…" she ignored my latter warning and brought the basket up to my eyes for my inspection. I sighed and brushed away the cloths that hid whatever aromatic foods she had inside. 

"Buns…? Where did you find so many, Akiko…?" I gasped as I stared at the assortment of dome-shaped items beneath the checkered cotton. 

"Akiko made them…!" she declared proudly, smiling from ear to ear, "_Kip-nii-chan_ taught Akiko how to use the oven…!!"

"What have you there, Allen…?" Phillipe, a fellow swordsmen questioned as he approached. I smiled up at him, "Akiko did some baking. Would you like to try…?"

"Any for us, Allen…?" a few other knights came bounding up towards us. I turned to my Autumn Child to see if she approved. She nodded agreeably. So the basket was passed, the assortment of bread snatched up by hungry men. 

"You're too kind, Akiko…" they said by thanks, seating themselves around our bench and munching happily on the freshly made lunch my dear one all-too-happily provided. Akiko inched closer to me to make space. 

As I was talking to Jonas a little while later by a nearby tree, I found her still surrounded by her grateful admirers. However, something else caught my eye. I excused myself and strode towards the crowd. 

My eyes saw red at the look of my helpless significant other. Someone had draped his arm too casually around her waist, and another was massaging a foot. The one sitting next to her was trying to nuzzle her neck, as his opposite took her hand. 

"Akiko…?" I called, my anger barely contained. 

Her unsure eyes flit up to me, "_H-hai_…?"

I swallowed the ire as best I could. "It's getting late, Akiko… You should be heading back…" I held out a hand to her, "Let me escort you to the gate…"

Her admirers took it as their cue to leave, quietly saying goodbye to their unexpected lunch-provider. However, the blush that formed on her cheeks told me that they had said more than goodbye as a few of them whispered close to her ear. I strode forward and grabbed her hand and basket, "Come."

The walk to the gate was swift and silent. I was burning with rage, and she was tense with unease. I opened the gate for her tersely, "Go home, Akiko. I'll come as soon as able…"

She nodded obediently. Her journey home was as miserable as my return to the training grounds… 

~*~*~*~

As the afternoon gave way to twilight, I made it back to my chambers. My anger had died down in the course of the day, venting it out as furiously as I could while dueling with my colleagues. I dare say they could guess my reasons for my sudden guarded ferocity. They had not said anything in response, but I could tell by their hushed whispers behind my back that they didn't think they'll try to seduce the one I guarded over again…

"Captain…!!" Reeding panted as he rushed to greet me, "Come quickly…! It's Akiko…!!"

My eyes widened at the possibility of something happening to my beloved, "What is it?!"

"She's locked herself in your room. She hasn't stopped crying since," he explained as we rushed to my chambers, "We don't know what's wrong. She won't talk to any of us…!!"

But *I* did. 

I struggled with the lock to my chambers, rapping the wood urgently. "Akiko, open the door…!!"

There was a slight whimper from the other side. I cursed – of all the days to lock myself out…! "Akiko, please…!! Open the door at once…!!!"

I believe she wanted to, but was hesitant to. The lock had turned slightly, but it clicked shut again. I reasoned with her, my men adding their concern where they saw fit. Evening faded into night…

"Akiko, please…" I almost begged, kneeling by the doorway, my forehead on wooden surface. 

The lock clicked open. 

"Captain…!" someone kneeling beside me whispered. I leapt to my feet, opening the door with ease. I stepped inside and closed the wood behind me. 

"Akiko…?" I searched the dark that surrounded me. Akiko had yet to light the candles. I peered through the hollow black, determined to find where my Autumn Child had hidden herself…

"Oi, slackers!!" my ever loyal second-in-command hollered behind the door behind me, "What do ya think you're doing by the Captain's door?!?! Get outta here…!!!"

His summons served two purposes. One, he had once again granted me my privacy. And two, his loud shouts had startled my dear one so to squeak in alarm. There I found her, curling herself up in a corner…

"Akiko…" I called, coming to her and cradling her into my arms. 

She whimpered, hiccupping, "Allen-_kun _is angry with Akiko…" 

"Angry…?" I repeated, "Akiko, you have done nothing to make me angry with you…!!"

"_Demo_… Allen-_kun_ sent Akiko away with fiery eyes. Eyes do not lie to Akiko…" 

I pieced together her burden. "Oh, Akiko…" I embraced her tightly against my chest, "I was not angry with you… I-I… I was angry with my fellow swordsmen…"

She hiccupped, "_Doushite_…?"

"They were getting too close to you, my Akiko…" I explained, stroking a cheek, "I-I… I-I was jealous…"

"Jealous…?"

I turned to look at her and nodded solemnly. "_Hai_. Jealous. _Shittobukai_," I tried explaining in words she was bound to understand. My hand traced the tears that marred her porcelain face, "Do you realize how beautiful you are, Akiko…? How you attract others as much as you have attracted me…?"

She whined. Flinging her arms around my neck, she sobbed into my shoulder, "_Gomen nasai_, _gomen nasai_, _gomen nasai_…"

I sighed with relief, grateful she had understood, and that the ill-ease had been dispelled between us. I stroked the back of her head, "_Daijoubu_, _koi_… Everything will be alright…"

I sealed my assurance with a kiss, claiming her trembling lips. Somehow or the other, my hand found the ribbon of her robe front. Unconsciously, I began tugging at it. 

She gasped. "Allen-_kun_, _ yamette_…"

_ Stop_.

I gulped, my head lifted from hers, my hand frozen in mid-tug. Her cold hands were clasped about mine, preventing me from continuing. The fear in her eyes was evident. 

I smiled, nodding. "It is too soon, _ ne_…?" I reclaimed my hand and graced the top of her forehead instead, "I apologize. I will not hurt you…"

I walked her to her own room that night, granting her a chaste kiss. She smiled serenely, embracing my back. Soon, the right time would come, and we would love each other freely. But for now, I was content… 

~*~*~*~

Three months. Three months since she had finally consented to me taking her to my bed. Three months, and I had learnt more about her than I had ever done so previously… 

She was a wonderful lover, encouraging and willing. Our first union had hurt her, but she had urged me onward. To hear her shrill out my name at the peak of passion afterwards was my most treasured reward…

She had surprised me one night by kneeling on my bed with her back turned to me. Her hair had been let down completely. I had heard of this as one of her traditions. I swallowed and discarded my clothing accordingly. 

She had tied silken kerchiefs around my wrists and bound me to her own. Then she pressed me back onto the bed. She whispered words of love in her own language as she straddled my hips. When she lowered herself onto me, I saw the depths of her love. Her people did this as a consummation of marriage, and though we were hardly wedded, she considered me worthy of this custom as her only true lover. 

During this time, she had learnt more about Asturia under Lady Gabriella's private tutoring as I went about my new duties to Princess Marlene. I had begged my mentor to give my lover lessons in things I cannot teach. It took 3 days of wheedling and a bottle of Asturia's best wine before my mentor surrendered to my wishes. I found out later than she returned the wine. Truly, Lady Gabriella was one who did not feign generosity…

At the same time, I did not pretend not to notice the admiration the Princess had on me. I politely refused most of her requests, but at the same time, I was honestly tempted by her wishes. Princess Marlene was a woman worthy of every title she had been bestowed – a beauty beyond Asturia's finest words, with the grace of an angel of the heavens. My feelings for her, and the goddess I held in my arms every night, had me torn between two worlds… 

~*~*~*~

_ A knock sounded on her door. She groaned as she stared up at the ceiling. "Come in!"_

_ "Gabriella-sama…"_

_ Her irritation dispersed quickly as she turned towards the girl standing by her door, "Akiko…" She smiled genuinely and welcomed the foreign girl into her study, "What has brought you here, Autumn Child…"_

_ "Questions I do not know how to word, Gabriella-sama…" the child returned nervously, seating herself on a chair. The elder brought a goblet of fresh water for her and sat beside her, "Try, dear Autumn Child… I will answer them as best I can…"_

_ "Gabriella-sama…" the smaller one began, "I have seen the moon shine brightly twice, but have not seen my feminine blood. For ten days I have emptied my stomach before the noon sun…" She swallowed, "I fear I may be very ill, Gabriella-sama…"_

_ The elder listened intently. On one hand, her charge's seemingly misplaced illness made her dance for joy, for the symptoms meant much happiness in the Autumn Child's future. On the other hand, she wanted to strangle her apprentice for not noticing the signs. And worst yet, he had made no mention of his intentions to marry the foreign lover either. _

_ She would have a long communion with him soon…_

_ For now, she decided to assure the girl's fears. "Why do you worry so, Akiko…?" she said lightly as she took the younger one's hands. Smiling suggestively, she continued, "This fear you have is not good for the child you carry…"_

_ The smaller girl's emerald-gold eyes lit up, "Allen-kun no ko…?"_

_ Lady Gabriella rolled her eyes, "In Asturian, please, Akiko…?"_

_ "Akiko carries Allen-kun's baby…?"_

_ The elder nodded. "Yes. Your so-called illnesses are the early signs of pregnancy, dear Akiko…" the maroon-braided woman explained, "You must tell the father soon…"_

_ "Hai, Gabriella-sama…" the excited girl agreed, "Please, where is Allen-kun now…?"_

_ A glance at the sky told the elder the time, "I believe he is in the garden, Akiko…"_

_ No sooner had the words left the woman's lips, her student disappeared out her door, a spirited, "Arigato, Gabriella-sama…!!" left in her wake. The elder shook her head, mumbling, "The brats I take under my wing these days…" With that, she decidedly strode out the door as well, following the girl at a more discreet distance… _

~*~*~*~

I heard her call before I saw her. And when I saw her, I knew it was too late…

"Allen…" her seemingly cheerful voice suddenly dipped with shock, "… -_kun_…"

"Akiko…!!" I gasped, my lips coming away from the one I had granted her first kiss. 

I watched in horror as the beautiful face of my beloved twisted in betrayal. As the first tears broke from the corner of her eyes, she turned away from me and fled. 

A moment later, my mentor rushed to my side. She held the fainting princess in her arms even as she hissed at me, "Why are you still here, you fool?! Go!!"

"B-but…" I stammered, my eyes floating towards the flushed princess. 

"I will take care of Princess Marlene," she growled, cradling the dazed royal behind her back and under her knees. She jerked her head towards the fast-fading footsteps, "Allen, GO…!!"

I could barely give my gratitude as I sped away from her, "Thank you, Lady Gabriella…"

My chase led me to the roof. The possibility of my love flinging herself over the towers was very real for a moment. I redoubled my efforts to reach her. "AKIKO…!!"

"Allen-_kun_ said he loved Akiko…" she sobbed as she turned to face me, the silver lines on her face glinting in the sun, "Did he lie to Akiko…?"

I gulped as I watched her back against the wall separating the roof and the sea below. "No…" I immediately returned, shaking my head furiously. I held out my hand to her, "I never lied to you, Akiko… I would never hurt you…"

"But Allen-_kun_ kisses Marlene-_hime_… like he kisses Akiko…" she argued, her voice choked with tears. I took a step forward and she shrieked, taking a step back. My heart leapt to my throat as she backed closer to the wall, "How can Allen-_kun_ love two women, but Akiko loves only one man…?"

I couldn't give her an answer. "Please, Akiko…" I pleaded, fearing the worst. Her tears broke my heart. I took another step towards her, "I *do* love you… You'll always be the first one I love…"

She clutched her heart, "Be Allen-_kun_'s first love…? But not only love…? _DOUSHITE_…?!?!"

I finally reached her as she crumbled onto the ground, falling to my knees with her. I kissed her frantically. "Only love…" I amended, "My only love… Oh, Akiko…" 

~*~*~*~

I carried Akiko to our cabin in the Crusade. The men parted without question as I walked through the halls, carrying my beloved in my arms. They needed no further commands, as our tear-streaked faces must've been evidence enough. 

I laid her on my bed, preparing her for the night. I wanted to make love to her, to assure her I was still her only love. Her *only* love. I leaned over her and licked the tears away from her pale cheeks. I kissed her trembling lips with my own. I whispered promises to her alone…

But it hurt… It broke my heart that when I entered her, she would not look at me. When I called for her, she did not respond. When I was brought us to our climax, she did not call out my name. Her eyes were set upon the Mystic Moon glowing dimly outside, glassy with tears she did not allow herself to shed. 

"Akiko…" I pleaded. 

"_Oyasumi_…" she said instead, closing her eyes to let the tears fall, before turning away from me and falling into restless slumber. 

My heart bled. It bled into the night. I cradled her from behind, my cries deaf to her ears. I begged for forgiveness, but I knew perhaps I would never receive it… Truly, I had brought this upon myself… And now, I could do naught to erase the terrible sin I had committed…

Exhaustion claimed me at last, I believe, as I held on to the cold body of my broken lover. Outside, it began to rain… 

~*~*~*~

_ She woke up earlier than usual, her keen ears picking up the stirrings of the outside world. She slid the arm that held her waist away, pushing against the warm body that hovered behind her. In a trance, she sat up and threw the covers away. She picked her robe from the floor and pulled it over her small shoulders. She stepped into her skirt and secured it on her thin waist. _

_ Seemingly drugged, she made her way to the door. As she closed it, she gave one last look towards the occupant in the room. _

_ "Allen…"_

_ The door clicked shut. And instead of two, there was only one… _

~*~*~*~

I woke up and found myself alone. Akiko had left me in the course of the night. I suppressed the broken sob to what it had meant…

I entered the bustling dining hall a little later than usual. No one treated me differently, to which I was glad. I spotted the familiar raven head amongst the sea of hair and scarves.

"_Ohayo_, Akiko…" I greeted with a smile. 

"_Ohayo_, Allen-_kun_…" she returned with much cheer. She handed me my bowl, "Breakfast, Allen-_kun_…?"

For a moment, I thought she had forgiven me. I took the bowl from her hands gratefully. They felt cold to my touch. I turned to see her eyes. 

She was smiling, but it did not make it to the windows of her soul. Her eyes were as empty as my heart. 

I dropped the bowl, swallowing hard. 

"Captain…?!"

I couldn't bear to see her. Her eyes tore at me, reminding me of what I had done. I suppressed a choked cry. 

"I'm sorry. I have to go…" 

~*~*~*~

_ The men could feel the tension between their captain and his young lover, but did not dare ask. But when the Knight had dropped his bowl, the clatter brought their attention to the couple hovering over the serving area. _

_ "I'm sorry. I have to go…"_

_ And he ran, never looking back…_

_ "Akiko…?" Kio came beside the girl who dutifully knelt by the broken glass, picking up the jagged shards, "Is everything alright…?"_

_ She smiled, but it was an empty smile. She nodded, but it was a forced nod. She gathered the pieces in her hands._

_ "Aa, Kio-nii-chan…" she answered quietly, "Subete wa daijoubu…"_

_ She stared in the direction where her lover had left… She clutched to one piece a little too tightly. A thin trail of blood swelled from the wound and dripped down her arms. _

_ "Akiko…!!" _

_ Several men jumped at her, desperately trying to pry her fingers away from the shards she held. The broken glass cracked under the pressure of her hand, falling to the ground once more._

_ "*Akiko*!!!"_

_ Nothing held her back from the swirling black, her body spared only just as she sagged helplessly against the brothers of her only home… _

~*~*~*~

"You have to go back, Schezar…"

"I don't want to."

"I didn't give you a choice, Schezar. I gave you an order."

"Then consider it denied."

"_D*MMIT_, _SCHEZAR_!!!"

The _*ping*_ of metal-upon-stone alerted me to what my mentor had done. She seethed as she loomed over me. I did not dare see her face. 

She swallowed tersely. 

"That was my best wine, Schezar…" she growled as she walked away in search of a rag to seep the spilled drink. 

"My apologies, Lady Gabriella…" I mumbled. 

Suddenly, the goblet she picked up hit me at the back of my head. I growled and turned to her, "Don't you think you've abused me enough during the last 5 years I've spent with you…?!?!"

"Obviously I _*HAVEN'T*_, because you're just as _*STUBBORN* _today as you were when you _CAME_!!!" she threatened to hit me again. My hand darted to my sword. She growled dangerously, "You leave that sword sheathed, young man…! Do _*NOT*_ forget what I have taught you if you take it out…"

"Maybe I _*SHOULD*_ risk it this time, regardless…!!!" I growled back. 

I should really learn how to tame my tongue where my mentor was concerned. Admittedly, Lady Gabriella was never as skilled as Lord Balgus, but while I could easily be blinded by my anger, she knew how to keep a level head in battle. I whined in pain from my new position on her table, my arm twisted behind me. 

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Schezar…"

I dropped my head onto the mahogany wood. Lacking the fire I had before, I simply mumbled, "I am… For everything…"

The hands pinning me released me gently. I slid away from the table and crumpled beside it. 

"Allen…" her voice floated to my ears. 

"I don't know what to do…"

"Tell her the truth…"

"She won't listen…"

"She will listen…" my mentor insisted, kneeling by me, shaking me by my shoulder. "Tell her everything. Akiko needs you. She should not suffer alone, Allen…" Tenderly, her arms encircled my shoulders as she gave me a motherly embrace, "And neither should you…"

I brought out the ring I had bought onto my palm. 

"You have to go back, Allen…"

I nodded absently, the ghosts of my soul ebbing away. "Yes… Lady Gabriella…" 

~*~*~*~

_ Outside her window, the autumn winds tore at the trees. _

_ "Ch… What a *perfect* time for a storm…" the maroon-haired woman muttered darkly as she sipped at her customary wine while standing by the window. _

_ "What the—" she exclaimed as a shard of white cut through the darkness of the night. Squinting her eyes, she willed her battle-sharpened vision to decipher the slight shadow edging towards the sea. _

_ "*Akiko*?!"_

_ She tore out of her chambers and flew down the stairs leading to the sea. The servants hastily jumped out of the way, the guards concerned by her sudden appearance. She hardly cared for their confused stares. _

_ Someone was going to die tonight… _

~*~*~*~

_ The howling winds screamed at her, but she did not mind. The winds were nothing to the pounding beat of her heart, its rhythm now pained for it had been broken a month before… She pressed herself onward, wading past the angry waves that licked her knees and thighs…_

_ "I will go now, Allen-kun…" she whispered with a serene smile on her lips, clutching the dying white rose in her hands, "I will go, so that you can be happy. Please be happy, Allen-kun…"_

_ The dark waters swirled past her waist, licking her elbows. She breathed in bravely. _

_ "No matter what, Allen-kun… Akiko will always love you… Itsumo…"_

_ The waves lashed at her small shoulders. She turned her head upwards towards the Mystic Moon. _

_ "Sayonara… Allen…"_

_ She closed her eyes. _

~*~*~*~

_ "AKIKO!!!" the woman clad only in her sleeping gown shrieked against the winds that whipped her maroon locks wildly around her, "*AKIKO*!!!"_

_ Her vision faltered against the pelting rain, "D*mmit, girl… Where are *you*?!"_

_ She suddenly remembered how she had last seen the aforementioned figure heading towards the sea. "Oh no… You couldn't have…!!!" Hoping against hope, the elder raced towards the angry waves that roared defiantly against the turmoil of the skies. _

_ "Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease…" she pleaded as she waded past the icy waves that bit her legs, "Don'tdieDon'tdieDon'tdie—whateveryoudoDON'TDIE!!!"_

_ A pallid white rose brushed against her hand. _

_ "Nononono…!!!" she gasped as the ashen flower floated past her, "*A-KI-KO*!!!"_

_ The woman leapt under the waves and frantically searched for something – *anything* – that could give her hope. The sea did not heed her cry. _

_ She broke for the surface, "D*MN YOU, SCHEZAR – *A-KI-KO*!!!"_

_ It was during her fifth dive when she saw a flash of white. Turning herself wildly in the water, she pushed herself towards it. Her frantic groping caught the wrist of a small hand. _

_ Minutes later, she was pumping desperately at the small girl's chest. A handful of guards alerted by her fierce screams surrounded their superior. They gasped at what they saw. _

_ "Akiko…!!!" she hissed at the lifeless girl on the sands even as tears poured from her own eyes, "AKIKO!!!"_

_ "Lady Gabriella…" one of the guards knelt down to stop her from trying, "I believe she's dead…"_

_ The woman broke down completely, sobbing as she held the cold body to her chest. Her guards watched quietly from their positions around her. _

_ A while later, she stood up, carrying the blue child in her arms. "None of you saw this," she barked fiercely, her eyes glaring at them one by one, "None of this ever happened. Breathe one word of this and I'll have you beheaded, understood?!"_

_ "Y-yes, Lady Gabriella," they chorused in unison, bowing to her. _

_ By the time the guards returned to the palace to dry themselves, the female Knight of Caeli was busy digging a grave in the middle of the woods amidst the mournings of the night… _

~*~*~*~  
~*~ Lady Gabriella ~*~ 

I returned to my chambers sore and exhausted before the first rays of dawn. The terrible ache beating within my heart wretched a broken sob from my throat. I groaned, reaching out for my glass. I needed a drink…

She looked so serene. Even in death. Though the warmth of her spirit had long left the broken body of my dear Autumn Child, she held a smile to melt the purest gold. 

I cursed the stars and the Fates, my voice hoarse. Then I cursed my apprentice. D*mn that Allen Schezar…!!! How could h—

A folded note lay quietly by my dresser. I frowned – when had anyone crept into my rooms…? I pushed myself shakily, the alcohol finally numbing my senses. 

_ Gabriella-sama_, I read. My insides clenched, my breath caught. 

Autumn Child…?

_ Give this note to Allen._

_ Thank you. For everything. _

_ Love, Akiko…_

Four simple lines, written by a childlike hand just learning how to pen words. 

I remember the smile as she came into my study, ready for her lessons. 

I remember the laugh as Allen greets her to take her home. 

I remember the tears as her heart was broken.

I wanted to be angry. But I wasn't. I didn't have the heart to… 

I remember… I remember Allen… How Allen had broken also… My Allen… My young apprentice…

I dared not think anymore. Falling to my knees by my bed, I succumbed to exhausted sleep. 

Forgive me, Allen…

You will never learn of this night… 

~*~*~*~

I knew it was him before I saw him. Call it womanly intuition. No, I believe it was motherly instinct… 

I stepped past the threshold without making a sound. I don't think he even heard my approach. Had it been any other time, I would've knocked the lesson into his thick skull. But now was not the time…

"Lady Akiko isn't here, Allen Schezar…"

"No…" he shook his head in disbelief. 

I could not help it. I had watched this impulsive boy grow up into such a fine young man. It broke my heart, to learn that his own had been broken. 

"She came to me a few days ago. She wanted to give you this…" 

Outright, it was a lie. I knew it, but I couldn't help it. My Allen had been broken enough – was I so cold to rub salt into his open wounds…? No… I could not bear to tell him the truth…

I pressed the small folded note into his hands as he stood there, silent. I curled his fingers around the snow-white message. I did not want to see him, as I kept my head bowed. I feared that if I saw his eyes, I would be tempted to go back upon the promise I had made to myself. 

I knew my apprentice would need time to heal, for his wounds were deep. Patting his shoulder, I began walking away even as the tears crept past my cheeks, "I will send word to the Council to excuse you from your duties for a few days…"

I closed the doors leading to his chambers. Suddenly, I felt like crying. My knees buckled, and I slid back against the stone wall beside the wood. 

Goddess… What have we all done…? 

~*~*~*~

I dumped him onto his bed a day later, frowning. Had he stayed in that position all night long? Sometimes I could hate the weakness I saw in him. Other times, I envied his heart for his love, because I knew I could no longer do the same…

"Kill me…" 

"I should, considering the mood you've set me in!" I hissed, throwing my gloves onto a bench as I grabbed for a basin and a jug of water. "The Council wants my head for giving you too much freedom, Schezar…!!" The towel I threw into the basin slapped against the water before it soaked enough liquid to drown itself. 

I stopped. 

_ Drown itself. _

I shook my head, my irritation gone. I sat by him as his unseeing eyes stared up towards the ceiling of his bed. Wringing the towel, I proceeded to sponge his too pale forehead. 

He reached out weakly for the hilt of my sword. I reacted quicker, catching his wrist. He turned to me and begged, "Please…"

I twisted his hand away and undid the belt that was attached to my sword. I casually let it drop from the bed and kicked it under the mattress. I eyed him almost coldly, "You don't even deserve death, Schezar…"

"No…" he mumbled despondently, "I don't… Worthless little thing…"

As I've said, sometimes I could hate the weakness I saw in him… If only he knew he true potential…

"Far from it, dear Allen," I soothed as I stroked his brow. His tired eyes fluttered open again. I sighed, "You are the strongest of my knights, Allen. You will heal… in time…" I leaned down to settle my head upon her chest, "Please, Allen… For Akiko…"

"Akiko…" he repeated, his tone hushed. 

It was well into the night when we resumed our conversation. I had lain on his chest, listening to his heart beat the whole while. It startled me when he suddenly cleared his throat. 

"Lady Gabriella…?"

"Yes, Allen…?" I asked, lifting my head to raise my gaze to his face. 

"I, Allen Crusade Schezar, a Knight of Caeli, grant you every right to behead myself…" I raised an eyebrow, "… should my person ever be foolish in the pursuit of love…"

I stared at him wryly, "Behead you…? If you break another heart…?"

"Yes…"

I rose and bowed to him, "As you wish, Allen Schezar. The word of Lady Gabriella Daniel Marquis, a Knight of Caeli."

"Now please… grant me my privacy. 

"I wish to be alone…" 

~*~*~*~

I watched from my study window as the blond head of my apprentice approached the golden crowned Princess. She stood. I could almost imagine his charming smile as he took her hand and kissed it, sinking onto one knee. 

I have known of the relationship between the Princess and my dearest Knight. I hoped it would not end in another tragedy. 

I sipped at my wine as I bit back a bitter word, "You better stay true to your promise, Allen Schezar. Or so help me, I *will* behead you, as you asked…"

Then my gaze floated beyond the skies. Hidden behind the blue, the memory of her smile danced before my eyes. 

"Rest in peace… Akiko…"

~*~*~*~

_Reason for writing this fic:   
I confess... I am a writer of impulse. After writing 'Autumn Child, first love', the in-between scenes danced round and round my head, just begging to be penned. I woke up at 9:00 am the morning after and did not emerge from my bed, much less my room, until 7:34 pm the same day.   
And yes, echoing the sentiments of 'Autumn Child, first love', of which this is the compliment piece to: I believe too many people end up bashing Allen for being who he is. Though his role in the series may seem too cliched, I believe much development has been put into the character, and he deserves some credit.   
In fact, I find the whole Schezar family a gem for fiction writers... Think about it: Leon Schezar, an Atlantis-obsessed explorer; Encia Schezar, the devoted wife; and Celena Schezar, innocent-turned-madman Dilandau Albatou in a hay-wired experiment...  
Once again, gomen nasai if most of the Escaflowne fandom thinks I'm a nutcase..._

_[1] My Japanese is as good as my German which is as good as my Russian, which is as good as anyone's Marsian : ie. I know nothing... I owe everything in Japanese to my dear Japanese-English Reference Dictionary by Berlitz_

_[2] This fiction is dedicated to k-chan, BKBK and Jean. I know none of you are Escaflowne fans, but thanks for letting me rave and rant about the series. Thank you also, k-chan, for ordering the CDs for me... will reimburse you when I get home...!!! *hugz*_


	3. Picture update

No. _Escaflowne _not mine. Allen Schezar not mine.

~*~*~*~

_Notes on Autumn Child, first love..._

_Due to a sudden wave of inspiration, Aoi Akiko has been drawing pictures like an artist on a chocolate high... If you've been to Aoi Akiko's Mentor Mine, you'd understand..._

_We-ell... not only that, but Aoi Akiko's now put up a picture of Allen and Akiko for *this* fiction...!   
If you wish to view this, please copy and paste the following address (please omit all the spaces in between...)_

h t t p : / / w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / a o i _ a k i k o / e a s e l . h t m

_Enjoy...!! ^o^_

~*~*~*~

Hope you like the piccie...

If you have any problems accessing the picture, please let me know... I'd either email the URL or the file directly... ~_^

Don't forget to review =^.^=

_~ Aoi Akiko_


End file.
